Unlimited Denki
by OoNeoX
Summary: Quiero dejar claro que este fic de Inazuma Eleven está hecho con personajes totalmente originales. También quiero añadir que los personajes rondarán por una edad entre 16-19 años y que la historia se centrará en un lugar original. En este prólogo no aparece ningún personaje principal, pero es necesario para la historia. Un saludo.
1. Prologo

Unlimited Denki

Prólogo.

''Debo marcar como sea –Se decía a sí mismo Ben Jones, un joven anglosajón de 17 años. No era muy alto, tenía el pelo verdoso y se le marcaban un poco las ojeras–. Si no lo consigo me expulsarán del proyecto''.

Era un día lluvioso, apagado, sombrío. Acababa de amanecer y en un pequeño gimnasio de Kyoto, diez estudiantes se encontraban jugando al fútbol. Por suerte, para ellos el campo estaba cubierto por un fino techo de madera. De todas formas podía escucharse el choque de las gotas contra la cubierta.

-¿Qué opinas de él, doctor? –Preguntaba un hombre viejo, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, bajito y gordo. Llevaba un sombrero marrón que intentaba tapar sus rasgados ojos–. ¿Ve potencial en el chaval? –Se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó en un banco, dejando ver su resplandeciente calva.

-Lleva veinte minutos jugando –Contestó el doctor mirando su cuaderno, pensando que con eso bastaría para decir que no. Al ver que el anciano no lo había comprendido, enfocó su mirada en el chico mientras se colocaba bien sus redondas y grandes gafas con dos dedos–, no ha marcado siquiera un mísero gol y además está agotado.

-Maldita sea, no funciona ninguno.

El hombre gordo puso un pie en el campo y todos pararon, incluso Ben. Sus azulados ojos pudieron ver con claridad que la cosa no iba bien. El hombre misterioso lo miraba intensamente. No sabía si estaba enfadado o decepcionado, pero de todas formas sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Perdonad, no he tenido un buen día –Comentaba Ben, irritado.

-No necesitamos tu perdón –Negaba el viejo–, tus actos hablan por ti. –Se dio media vuelta, cogió su sombrero marrón y se lo puso-. Fuera de aquí.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –Gritaba el anglosajón completamente desesperado–. ¡Una última oportunidad! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Mis padres están a favor!

Aquello último hizo que el viejo no abandonase la sala. ¿Lo que sea? Fue lo que se preguntaba mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba al doctor. Este otro pudo ver a través de los ojos de aquel viejo que se traía entre manos. Se quitó las gafas y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello era peligroso.

-Si lo que dice es cierto, podemos probar el ADN con él.

-No, Okita –Dijo el doctor mientras se colocaba las gafas de nuevo–, eso es lo que tú quieres pero sabes que hay un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de que no salga bien.

-Eso es poco. –Contestaba el viejo mientras se quitaba el sombrero otra vez–. ¡Ven aquí Ben!

Ben estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué hablaban, más que nada porque no se enteraba muy bien. De todas formas aquello le dio esperanzas. Ben Jones era un joven estudiante de Inglaterra que había estado doce años en un internado de Japón. Sus padres lo despreciaban y no se mantenían comunicados, excepto para mandarle dinero, y muy poco. No le gustaba relacionarse con los demás y acabó marginado. Se dedicaba a estudiar y a jugar al fútbol, solo. Gracias a sus estudios consiguió entrar en un proyecto que le había informado un compañero de clase. Quería alejarse de la escuela y vivir una vida jugando al deporte que más le gustaba.

-¿Qué ocurre señor? ¿Lo ha reconsiderado?

-Sí, serás útil para el futuro de la humanidad –Contestaba el hombre feliz, mientras ponía su sucia mano en la cabeza de Jones.

El doctor giró la cabeza y mediante un gesto avisó a dos técnicos que se encontraban por la zona. Estos trajeron al rato un carro con un recipiente y una jeringuilla. El recipiente contenía un líquido azul, más transparentes que los ojos de Ben. El doctor colocó el cuaderno en una silla que tenía detrás y se puso unos guantes de usar y tirar. Cogió la jeringuilla y extrajo un poco de aquel líquido azulado. Tras esto miró a Ben mientras sostenía la jeringuilla con su mano izquierda y el brazo izquierdo del joven con su derecha.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, joven? –Preguntaba el doctor, al cual se le podían ver los ojos tras los cristales de sus redondas gafas.

-No tengo nada que perder. –Contestó Ben con un aspecto triste y hundido, dándose cuenta de que su vida no era nada relevante para los demás.

Ben sintió un pellizco en su antebrazo y notó mucha presión en su cuerpo. El doctor terminó de inyectarle el líquido y se volvió hacia aquel viejo. Lo miró de reojo y volvió a por su cuaderno. Tras eso ordenó a Ben a que volviese al campo, él solo. Ben Jones estaba mareado, pero obedeció y se acercó al centro del campo, donde le aguardaba un balón de fútbol. Un portero se colocó en la portería.

-Bien, Ben. –Decía el viejo quitándose el sombrero y sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha–. Veamos si funciona o no. -Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de aquel calvo.

El chico no sentía dolor alguno. Únicamente estaba mareado, ya que no le gustaban las inyecciones. Se dio una pequeña bofetada en la cara para calmarse y se acercó al balón. Controló el esférico y se aproximó con él a la portería. Cada vez sudaba más, jadeaba más, comenzaba a sentirse extraño.

-¿Estás bien, chico? –Preguntaba el portero. Se había fijado que Ben Jones no paraba de mover los dedos extrañamente mientras corría.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Mintió Ben-. Estoy bien. –Cuando llegó al área de la portería enemiga, comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Se paró y se agarró su verde cabellera. Gritó con todo su dolor.

El portero comenzó a temblar.

El chico se puso de rodillas. Continuaba tirándose de los pelos y gritando mientras los demás lo observaban. El blanco de sus ojos pasó a ser rayas negras que hacía que Ben parpadease cada dos segundos. Un aura humeante comenzó a ascender de su alrededor. Todos los chicos y técnicos, excepto el portero se retiraron del campo. El gimnasio acabó con cuatro personas: El hombre calvo y viejo, el joven científico, el valeroso portero, y Ben.

-Han aparecido las rayas negras en la esclerótica de sus ojos, Okita. –Gritaba el doctor preocupado. –Hay que abandonar el gimnasio.

-Maldita sea… Tendremos que volver a la isla a por más jugadores.

Ben Jones seguía gritando, y comenzó a sangrar. De su boca comenzó a caer un poco de sangre que manchó el césped artificial del gimnasio. Tras esto, el portero se quedó paralizado. No sabía qué podía hacer. Ben alzó la vista y corrió hacia el balón, lo elevó muy alto y saltó con todas sus fuerzas. En el aire, justo antes de chutar se desmayó y cayó al césped. El portero gritó y se fue corriendo de la sala.

-Al final no ha chutado. –Dijo el doctor.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! –Rio el viejo-. Y se hace llamar delantero cuando siquiera puede chutar el balón. –Tras dejar de reír, se puso el sombrero nuevamente y se dio la vuelta-. Llama a los asistentes y diles que se lleven al chico a la isla, yo iré luego.

-Como quieras.

Ben abrió los ojos. Estaba tirado en el suelo del gimnasio mirando de lado como el hombre viejo se retiraba de la sala. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el césped, al igual que la sangre que salía de su boca. Había fracasado, ''Mi vida es un fracaso'' pensó. Cerró los ojos, dejó de llorar y continuó escuchando el choque de las gotas contra la cubierta.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Drim

Unlimited Denki Capítulo 1. Drim [Kyomi]

Y la tormenta cesó.

Ahora que las nubes negras se perdían en el horizonte, Kyomi Taylor pudo divisar desde el avión la Gran Isla. Se quitó sus cascos rosas dejando de escuchar una canción de su grupo favorito Black y abrió aquella ventanilla lo máximo posible. Estaba súper emocionada.

- Al parecer llegaremos en veinte minutos –Decía su compañera Nagisa-. Ha sido un viaje de tres horas y media… quien iba a decir que esto está cerca de Japón.

- ¿¡Has visto lo grande que es!? –Gritaba Kyomi haciendo caso omiso a lo que Nagisa le contaba-. Dentro de poco estaremos estudiando allí, y llegaremos al área 1.

- Oye Kyomi, no te ilusiones tanto –Suspiró-. Llegar al área 1 no es tan fácil como tú crees.

- ¿Acaso es fácil entrar en Drim? –Preguntó Kyomi mientras acariciaba su cabello anaranjado. –Solo residen 3000 personas: 2500 son alumnos, 200 profesores y lo demás son familiares y técnicos.

- Sí que estás informada…

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Nagisa? –Dijo Kyomi entre risas.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

El avión aterrizó perfectamente en la zona sur de Drim. Podía decirse que era una isla tropical ya que su clima tenía unas condiciones muy próximas a este, o al menos en lo que respecta al sur de la isla. Drim es una isla artificial creada por una empresa multimillonaria donde asisten alumnos de toda la zona oriental. ¿Por qué es tan famosa? Porque en Drim lo principal no eran los estudios, sino el fútbol.

El fútbol se ha hecho muy popular en todo el mundo. Actualmente es el deporte más jugado en todos los sentidos. Empresas multimillonarias han creado islas artificiales donde van una serie de alumnos a estudiar y a jugar al futbol. Una de ellas al sur de Japón es Drim.

Kyomi Taylor por fin había conseguido entrar, tiene diecisiete años recién cumplidos y va a entrar en segundo de preparatoria. Le hubiera gustado haber entrado en la Gran Isla desde primero pero por desgracia no lo consiguió. Era primavera, y sus cerezos habituales se habían sustituidos por palmeras. Un cambio al que tenía que acostumbrarse. Aun por tener un apellido extranjero había vivido en Japón gran parte de su vida.

- ¿Se os olvida algo, señoritas? –Preguntaba un hombre trajeado que las acompañaba a la salida del aeropuerto.

- A mi desde luego no –Contestaba Nagisa-. ¿A ti, Kyomi? –No pudo acabar la pregunta ya que Kyomi se había alejado de ella. Estaba ante un gran cristal transparente que mostraba un paisaje precioso de la zona. Ella se había fijado en un campo de fútbol, no podía parar de sonreír-. Esta chica no tiene remedio.

- ¿Has visto, Nagisa? –Preguntaba la joven señalando el campo de fútbol-. Tenemos que ir allí ahora mismo.

- Pero habrá que llevar el equipaje y todo…

- Si queréis me lo podéis dar a mí y mando a un par de personas para que os lo lleven a vuestros pisos. –Interrumpía aquella persona trajeada con un tono agradable-. Debéis de disfrutar lo máximo posible ahora que tenéis la oportunidad.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –Exclamaba Kyomi sin terminar de sonreír.

- Que suerte, podremos ver quienes están jugando al fútbol.

Ambas se despidieron del señor y se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto. Aquel sitio era enorme, mucho más grande que el aeropuerto de Kyoto. Tuvieron que preguntar a un par de personas donde se encontraba la salida ya que no se habían enterado muy bien por los mapas. Mientras caminaban escucharon un vozarrón que llamó la atención de Kyomi.

- ¡Abran paso!

Tres hombres llevaban una camilla donde se encontraba un chico de unos 17 años. Tenía el pelo verde y unas ojeras muy marcadas. Se pararon al lado de ellas dado que una rueda se había quedado pillada. Kyomi pudo escuchar lo que murmuraba el chico. ''Tengo que ganar…''. Un escalofrío acarició el esbelto cuerpo de la chica.

Remontaron su camino cuando la rueda se arregló y un hombre viejo y gordo apareció corriendo detrás del carro. Se estaba sujetando el sombrero, seguramente para que no se cayese. Parecía preocupado.

- ¿Quiénes serán? –Preguntó Nagisa.

Cuando por fin consiguieron salir del aeropuerto, buscaron el campo de fútbol que había visto por los cristales. De camino, Nagisa recibió una llamada telefónica. Kyomi la estuvo esperando sentada en un banco mientras veía pasar a las personas. Unas estaban con un balón pasándoselo mientras corrían. Otras alardeaban de lo bueno que era su equipo. ''Seguro que puedo ganarles'' Pensaba Kyomi con una sonrisa confiada. Cuando Nagisa acabó, Kyomi se levantó.

- Perdona Kyomi, me temo que tendrás que ir tu sola al campo. –Decía Nagisa-. Me han llamado y tengo que ir al área 5 a hacer un papeleo. Tengo que coger el tren de las una o no llegaré a tiempo.

- Um… Vale.

Ambas se despidieron y Kyomi prosiguió su camino. No le había gustado que Nagisa se fuese, pero no podía impedirlo. Esperaba encontrarla de nuevo en la graduación. Cuando llegó al campo de fútbol intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud para ver que ocurría. Gran parte del montón eran chicas, todas gritando de emoción.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Kyomi, que por fin dejó de sonreír como una boba.

- Shh –Le había mandado a callar una chica-. Va a jugar nuestro gran Kitaru.

- ¿Ki… taru?

- ¿No sabes quién es? Mira, ese ángel rubio.

En el campo se encontraba únicamente un chico rubio con once jugadores por delante. Tenía el flequillo corto excepto por su lado derecho. Por detrás tenía el cabello hasta el cuello. Poseía unos ojos azules acompañados de una mirada fría parecía que podía atravesar cualquier defensa, seguramente eso le encantaba a las jóvenes. A la vista de Kyomi, medía unos diez centímetros más que ella, lo que viene siendo 1, 80m. Se sacudió un poco su camiseta negra y roja, suspiró, y corrió hacia delante con el balón. Todas las chicas gritaron aún más fuerte que antes.

Los dos primeros jugadores fueron fáciles de regatear, pero el tercero le propinó una entrada muy forzada. Kitaru lo saltó sin problemas, dejando a Kyomi impresionada. Aquellos movimientos eran de lo más perfecto. Nunca había visto un jugador así. El cuarto y el quinto intentaron cargar contra él, pero este dejó de correr y se quedó parado, haciendo que estos dos defensas se chocasen entre ellos. Prosiguió su camino hacia la portería y le asaltaron tres jugadores más, de uno en uno. El primero fue sencillo, el segundo mucho más, y con el tercero solo tuvo que amagar por un lado para irse por el otro. Cuando cada vez quedaban menos defensas decidió saltar llevándose el balón consigo. En el aire chutó el balón y le dio de tal manera que unas flamas anaranjadas acompañasen el esférico. El portero intentó pararlo pero aquel tiro tenía la potencia necesaria para sobrepasar al guardametas. El gol fue inminente.

- ''Esas llamas'' –Kyomi no podía abrir la boca de lo impresionada que estaba-. ''Ese chico ha usado una _hissatsu''. _

_Un joven se levantó del campo y se dirigió al rubio. ''¡¿Cómo es posible?!'' Se preguntaba él. Kitaru que se dirigía a la salida del campo se paró y miró hacía el chico. ''No habéis montado bien la defensa, no sabíais que hacer nada más regateé el primero, tenéis que pensar más rápido''. Kitaru se fue y un grupo de chicas lo rodearon y comenzaron a pedirle autógrafos. Kyomi dio media vuelta para proseguir su camino, pero chocó contra el brazo de una persona, aunque más que chocar contra un brazo parecía que había chocado contra una farola. _

_- ¡Ay! –Gritó Kyomi que había caído al suelo._

_-¿Estás bien? –Medía alrededor de dos metros, la joven no conseguía verle la cara desde su posición, por lo que tuvo que levantarse. El joven tenía el pelo castaño, abierto por los lados. Poseía una sonrisa contagiosa y se notaban sus horas de gimnasio, muchas. -¡Lo siento, a veces no miro por donde voy!-. Comenzó a reír. _

_-¡P-pero…! –Kyomi se había quedado paralizada. ¡Era un monstruo! Pero pintaba ser amable. Parecía que hoy era el día de los raritos. Primero el chico en la camilla, segundo el rubio guapetón y tercero aquel muro. _

_-Toma, un helado. _

_-¿¡Para qué quiero un helado!? –Decía Kyomi, que no entendía nada._

_-Era para Kita pero veo que se va a derretir para cuando lo vea. _

_Ambos caminaron hacia delante juntos. Kyomi había aceptado el helado, estaba muy bueno en verdad, y más con el calor que hacía en la isla. Al parecer el chico se llamaba Kenma pero prefería que le llamasen Ken. Cuando cruzaron una esquina, dio la casualidad de que un extraño con capucha y gafas de sol chocase con Ken. _

_- ¡Eh! Mira por dónde vas. –Decía el extraño que tras apartarse del grandullón, se quedó paralizado-. Anda, Ken._

_- ¡¿Qué haces así vestido?! _

_- ¡¿Y esa chica?! _

_- ¡Yo he preguntado primero, Kita!_

_- ¡Pero la mía es más importante!_

_Kyomi no entendía nada, hasta que los tres entraron en un callejón. El desconocido se quitó aquella sudadera con capucha y aquellas gafas, dejando de ser el desconocido y pasando a ser Kitaru. _

_- ¡Si es Kit- _

_- ¡Shhhhh! Por favor no digas mi nombre -El chico apartó su cálida mano de la boca de la joven._

_- ''Con que Kita venía de Kitaru…'' –Pensaba Kyomi._

_- Oye Ken, te toca explicar esto._

_- ¡Ah, sí! Ella es Kyomi, es una buena chica, aceptó mi helado sin rechistar. _

_- Que te he dicho de darle helados a la gente… -Suspiró-, bueno tenemos que irnos._

_- Uy, sí. Casi lo olvido._

_- Un placer Kyomi._

_- Espero volver a verte –Decía Ken. _

_Ambos se fueron por el callejón dejando a Kyomi sola. Se había quedado perpleja, vaya día que tenía. Avanzó por el callejón cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto por el mismo camino. Kyomi no tenía muy buen sentido de la orientación, era un poco torpe en esos casos. Confusa cruzó una esquina y se encontró con un pequeño campo de fútbol. _

_Aquel sitio estaba hecho polvo, el suelo era súper incómodo para poder jugar, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba a la chica. Un grupo de cuatro chicos la miraban. Uno de ellos, el más diminuto, estaba fumando. _

_- ¡Eh, bellezón! ¡Únete a nuestro equipo! ¡Necesitamos animadoras! –Gritaba uno de ellos. Era el segundo más alto y era delgado como un fideo. Sus paletas superiores sobresalían y junto a sus ojos rasgados no daba muy buena impresión. _

_Kyomi se quedó callada y pasó por delante de ellos. ''Ni de coña'' Susurró._

_- Creo haberla escuchado. Ha dicho que ni de coña. –Dijo un chico. Era el tercer más alto pero al contrario que el anterior este era mucho más guapo, a su modo. Poseía un pendiente en su oreja izquierda y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y hacia atrás. Su mirada poseía mucha confianza._

_- ¿Eso ha dicho, Yowa? –Preguntaba el enano. Sí, era un enano que si no llega a ser por una cresta que tenía en medio, sería calvo. Tiró el cigarro, lo pisoteó y continuó hablando-. Gouma, tráela. _

_- Encantado. –Decía el último, el más alto, el más gordo. Su pelo negro tapaba los ojos pero no hacía lo mismo con aquella barbilla que estaba partida en dos. Su sonrisa daba un poco de miedo, pero se notaba que el chico era tonto. _

_El gigantón se acercó a la chica. Kyomi no sabía qué hacer. Había llegado a Drim muy confiada en ella misma, pero aquella confianza desapareció por un grupo de cuatro niñatos. Cuando el gordo la cogió por un brazo y la elevó, quería haber corrido pero no pudo, quería llorar pero tampoco pudo, quería..., quería…_

_De pronto, Kyomi se encontraba en el suelo, el gigante la había soltado. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró en el suelo, con un balón incrustado en toda la cara. Los tres chicos del fondo se encontraban impresionados. ¿Qué había ocurrido?_

_- ¿Acaso creéis que la chica se va a ir con un grupo de cuatro patos? –Una voz al fondo de un callejón se acercaba poco a poco._

_- Oye, no te las des de guay Ryuma. _

_- Déjalo, le ha dado de pleno en toda la cara, JAJAJA._

_- ¿Estará bien la chica? _

_Un grupo de cuatro apareció detrás de Kyomi. Entre ellos se encontraba un gigantón. Tenía barba por los alrededores y un pañuelo en la cabeza que tapaba su cabello, aunque algunos pelos se escapaban. En cada ojo marrón tres pestañas inferiores se marcaban. _

_Otro de ellos tenía la altura de Kyomi, quizás medía un centímetro menos que ella. Era un joven de pelo gris, con el pelo abierto hacia los lados y el flequillo corto, excepto las patillas, que eran un poco largas. Sus ojos azulados eran grandes y mostraban un poco de desinterés. _

_Al lado del gigante se encontraba otro joven. Este parecía un poco más maduro que los demás. Tenía el pelo oscuro y largo, hasta los hombros. Poseía unos ojos verdes, y el izquierdo iba acompañado de un lunar. Estaba remangado y se estaba poniendo bien el gorro de la sudadera._

_Por último, por delante de los anteriores, se encontraba el causante de todo. El que había lanzado el balonazo. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro y un poco alborotado, con un flequillo largo por el medio y sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado y negro. Su sonrisa desbordaba aún más confianza que la de Ken. Estiró un poco los brazos y gritó: ''¡Esta chica se viene con nosotros!'' _


	3. Capítulo 2 - Hissatsu Tamashi

Unlimited Denki Capítulo 2. _Hissatsu Tamashi_ [Kyomi]

'' ¿Cómo que unirme a ellos?'' Kyomi se había quedado impresionada al ver aquella entrada tan ruda de estos cuatro. Uno de ellos, el que tenía el pelo largo y mostraba un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo se acercó a la joven y se agachó ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla. Tenía las cejas un poco espesas pero proporcionaba un toque de seriedad. Sin duda ella agarró su mano, confiaba en el chico.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? –Preguntaba el joven sin dejar hablar a Kyomi-. Me llamo Satoru Keido, pero todo el mundo me llama Satto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kyomi Taylor… -Eligió responder primero su última pregunta. El chico era bastante educado y desbordaba un aura madura. Todo lo contrario al otro de pelo azulado, que se acercó al grupo de los tres chicos que estaban despertando a aquel gordo que recibió el balonazo. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el peli-azul se les acercaba, se levantaron y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¡Tú! ¿¡Quieres llevarte a nuestra chica!? –Gritaba el paletudo.

- ¡No soy vuestra chica! –Contestaba Kyomi. Se sentía como una pelota de tenis en mitad de un partido, cada vez en un lado diferente.

- ¡Es NUESTRA chica! ¡Está en NUESTRO equipo! –Decía el chico-. ¡Buscaos otra!

- ¡P-pero! ¡¿Qué he dicho?! –Nadie prestaba atención a las palabras de Kyomi. Cuando se puso de píe, soltó la mano de Satto.

- Tranquila, Ryuma es un poco cabezota –Comentó el joven-. Todo va a salir bien.

- Esto lo decidiremos en un partido de fútbol –Concluyó el peli-azul. Kyomi supuso que ese era Ryuma.

- ¿F-fútbol? Claro… fútbol. –Decía el enano.

- Si ganamos, nos llevamos a la chavala –Añadía el paletudo, mientras que el otro joven, el del pendiente seguía callado.

- Y si nosotros os ganamos, nos la llevamos nosotros.

Definitivamente Kyomi era una pelota de tenis.

- Jugaremos en este campo de fútbol –Señalaba el enano de la cresta. Tras esto, el gordo se despertó y sus amigos lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a su parte del campo.

Ryuma volvió y se acercó a Satto. Este le advirtió al peli-azul que se encontraban en una zona nula, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado. Kyomi no sabía que significaba aquello. Los otros dos chicos que quedaban se acercaron. Primero, el chico del pelo blanco y luego le tocaba al gigantón. El primero de los dos se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí? –Comentaba el más pequeño de los cuatro-. Una zona nula es aquella donde no hay cámaras de vigilancia, por lo que pueden dedicarse a hacer faltas a tutiplén… Es una putada –Kyomi se dio cuenta que era uno o dos centímetros más alta que el chico, pero dado los humos que tenía prefería no hacer señal de ello. Desde luego odiaba ser la más bajita siempre.

- Pero lo tenemos controlado, no te preocupes chica, JA, JA, JA –El grandullón no paraba de soltar carcajadas, era un poco ruidoso-. Soy Sugimura Gouda y este de aquí es Hajime Yuuma.

- Yo soy Ryuma Kuroheda, ¡Encantado!

- Soy Kyomi Taylor –'' ¿Encantada?'' Aún no le gustaba la idea de irse con el grupo de niñatos si estos perdían.

- Si estás pensando en que vamos a perder, será mejor que lo olvides. No tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros –Comentaba Yuuma.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y los ocho jugadores entraron al campo. Un campo que era bastante malo dado que el suelo era pedregoso y el balón no podría rodar perfectamente. Las porterías eran de un material pobre e insignificantes, parecía que de una patada podías derribar uno de los posters, es más, seguro que podías. Del equipo contrario, el portero pasaba a ser el gordo. Kyomi pensó que quizás se había quedado un poco confuso del balonazo y sería mejor ponerlo en esa posición, no estaba mal pensado. Por otro lado, el portero de nuestro arco era Satto, que se estaba poniendo unos guantes blancos y verdes. A Kyomi le gustaba esa combinación de colores, aunque ella no era de seguir las modas. Cambiando al equipo contrario, el enano se quedó defendiendo y terminándose su último pitillo mientras que el delgaducho y el del pendiente se colocaron en la delantera, más que nada para sacar. Yuuma y Sugimura se situaron en la defensa y Ryuma en la punta. Kyomi para no quedarse sola, se acercó a Satto y se colocó al lado del palo izquierdo de la portería, obviamente sin jugar la pachanga.

- ¿Por qué sacan ellos? –Preguntaba la chica de cabello anaranjado.

- Les hemos cedido el saque, queremos ver como se mueven antes de atacar nosotros. –Contestaba Satto que terminaba de ajustarse el último guante-. Sospecho de su manera de jugar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás, en Drim no todos juegan limpio. –Aclaró el portero-. Hay jugadores que simplemente están aquí para tener un buen expediente y un futuro prometedor. Cuando acaban las clases se vienen a este tipo de lugares a hacer el cafre.

- O sea, si este campo no tiene cámaras… -A Kyomi no se le daba mal deducir cosas-. Significa que lo han creado ellos. ¿No?

- Exacto.

Ambos dejaron de hablar ya que el enano silbó para dar comiendo al mini-encuentro. Las reglas eran sencillas, gana el primero que marque un tanto.

- ¿Preparados chicos? –Preguntaba Ryuma sin mirar atrás.

- No hace falta que preguntes –Contestaba Yuuma.

Yowa, el chico callado, recibió el pase de su compañero. Kyomi había escuchado el nombre antes aunque lo no tenía seguro pero lo confirmó cuando el paletudo le pasó el balón gritando: ''¡Yowa, tuya!''. Este avanzó con el esférico y Ryuma se interpuso en su camino. El peli-azul tenía un rostro de confianza pero a la vez centrada en la pelota. Obviamente no se dio cuenta de que el delgaducho se encontraba detrás, con su rodilla apuntando a su gemelo. Satto se había fijado pero no le avisó a tiempo y Ryuma cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ahg! No me he dado cuenta…

- ¡¿Estás bien Ryuma?! –Gritaba el arquero desde la portería.

- ¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes Satto! Yuuma y Sugimura, que no pasen.

Yowa salto muy alto para disponerse a tirar. Kyomi se quedó impresionada de aquello, no era tan alto como el de Kitaru pero se notaba el impulso que había cogido. El grande y el peli-blanco le iban a seguir el salto cuando Satto dijo que no hacía falta.

- De este me encargo yo –Decía el portero-. Ya verás Kyomi, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Y como dijo Satto, ocurrió. Yowa dio un giro sobre sí mismo y chutó con todas sus fuerzas dejando que el balón estuviese rodeado de una capa de arena que daba potencia al tiro. Era la segunda vez que Kyomi veía algo así. Se trataba de otra _hissatsu, _como con Kitaru, en vez de fuego era arena.

El balón zigzagueaba en el aire sin haber encontrado un hueco por el que entrar. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se aproximó hacia la escuadra izquierda, Satto se acercó a esta y con su pierna derecha consiguió empujar el esférico para que este chocase con el palo izquierdo impidiendo el gol. A Kyomi le pareció inteligente aquello ya que el chocarlo contra el poster conseguiría que el chut perdiese potencia. Para su asombro, el palo izquierdo no se rompió.

- JA, JA, JA

- No está mal Satto, pero vamos a continuar –Decía Yuuma con ganas de tocar el balón. Ryuma no abrió la boca.

Yuuma lo recibió y continuó hacia el campo contrario. El delgaducho y paletudo se dirigió hacia el pequeño cuando este la pasó a Sugimura. De pronto, el contrario cambió de objetivo y corrió hacia el grande. Sugimura no se complicó la vida y chutó por todo lo alto, a los pies de Ryuma. Este lo recibió y se encontró con el enano. Intento regatearlo pero el pequeño le soltó un codazo en el costado que estuvo a punto de hacer caer al peli-azul. En cambio, no se rindió y siguió adelante. Yowa, que estaba furioso por no haber marcado también se acercó a Ryuma asestándole un golpe en su brazo izquierdo. El chico consiguió mantener el equilibrio y continuó su camino. Kyomi estaba muy preocupada.

- ¡Qué pase el balón! ¿Por qué no lo hace?

- Verás… Kyomi, en verdad nosotros habíamos venido aquí con otro objetivo.

- ¿Qué objetivo? –Kyomi realmente quería saber el objetivo de Satto, quería saber por qué habían llegado aquí, un lugar apestoso y sucio.

- Ryuma tiene un poder en su interior inmenso. Pero no sabemos exactamente la forma de activarlo.

- ¿Qué poder?

- Se llama _Hissatsu Tamashi_ aunque es conocida como _Tamatsu_. Verás, en ciertas ocasiones, tu nivel de concentración puede sobrepasar el 100% y tu propia alma puede unirse a tu propia afinidad. Esto quiere decir que el alma de Ryuma podría unirse a su afinidad de electricidad creando un nuevo Ryuma mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Y aquí va a lograr ese 100% de concentración? –Kyomi no entendía del todo por qué estaban aquí.

- Eso creemos… ¿has visto todos esos golpes? –Satto señalaba las bofetadas y zancadillas que recibía Ryuma-. Este tipo de cosas bajan tu concentración un 60% porque te centras más en el propio dolor que en el balón.

- Entonces si consigue concentrarse al 100% aun recibiendo estos golpes… conseguirá su _Tamatsu _–Concluyó Kyomi, como le gusta hacer.

_- _Veo que eres buena detective –Dijo Satto sonriendo-. Si te soy sincero, encontrarnos contigo es una casualidad… pero este partido ya lo teníamos planeado.

Ryuma comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y recibió otro pase de Sugimura. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Los tres niñatos estaban harto de que siguiese intentándolo.

- Te vamos a dejar parapléjico.

- Bien dicho jefe.

El enano se deslizó para hacerle una entrada impactante en el tobillo. A su vez, el chico paletudo saltó para pegarle una patada en su espalda mientras que Yowa le iba a dar un codazo en el pecho. Ryuma se encontraba completamente rodeado. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y aspirando aire, hasta que en el último segundo antes del golpe de gracia, lo soltó todo y abrió los ojos.

- ¡Ahí está! –Gritaba Satto.

Además de soltar lo que había respirado, un aura amarillenta apartó a los tres rivales del campo tirándolos al suelo en una dirección diferente. Parecía una auténtica bomba aquello que había desprendido. Kyomi identifico a Yowa que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, cerca de Yuuma. El paletudo había chocado contra la pared, y bueno… ya no podía llamarse paletudo. El enano acabó chocando contra el portero gordo, amortiguando el choque con su barriga, era el único de los tres que no estaba desmayado.

Los ojos de Ryuma eran de un amarillo intenso. Era lo único que había cambiado de su cuerpo. Kyomi pensó que tendría el pelo amarillo o algo pero no era así, solo que quizás su cabello era más puntiagudo que antes. Una marca con forma de rayo le surgió de su ojo izquierdo y el aura amarillenta que soltaba a su alrededor desprendía una fuerza sobrenatural. Dio dos saltitos y chutó con tranquilidad pero aun habiendo chutado de esa forma, el balón no tardó ni un segundo en llegar a la portería y entrar. Ryuma dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y levantó el brazo como símbolo de victoria. Aunque al instante se desplomó en el suelo, se había desmayado.

Kyomi se quedó anonadada pero corrió a socorrer al joven de cabello azul, que yacía cerca de Sugimura. Este grandullón lo cogió y lo cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- Este chico cada vez está más cerca de conseguir sus objetivos. –Comentaba Sugimura que soltó una de sus carcajadas habituales.

- Desde luego… además ya somos cinco en el equipo. –Decía Yuuma que miraba a Kyomi un poco inconforme. Quizás sea porque ella es más alta.

''Es verdad, ahora formo parte de su equipo… Pero, ¿será una buena decisión?'' Había salido ya del callejón y Kyomi seguía dudando si continuar con esta gente. ''Aunque… pensándolo bien, ¿por qué quedarme con ellos? Creo que voy a dejarme guiar por este nuevo viento''.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Ceremonia de apertura

Unlimited Denki Capítulo 3. Ceremonia de apertura [Akihiro]

Eran las tres de la tarde pero Akihiro Daichi seguía durmiendo. Aquel sueño era realmente nostálgico, estaba jugando con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Owara, Seguuchi y muchos más estaban con él hasta que de pronto el campo comenzó a temblar por causas desconocidas. Sus amigos iban desapareciendo uno por uno, y el último se transformó en una mesa de oficina. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en un despacho acompañado de un sonido persistente que atacaba sus oídos. Entreabrió los ojos y como se imaginaba, su ayudante era la culpable.

- ¡Señor! Despierte, son las tres de la tarde –Sin duda alguna estaba cabreada, o más bien preocupada.

- Tranquila Hinata, estoy vivo. ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Akihiro que no se había enterado bien.

- Las tres.

Llegaba tarde.

La noche anterior había estado hasta las tantas despierto, trabajando. Le había dicho a Hinata, su asistente personal que le despertase en caso urgente, aunque aquella vez también se le pasó el tiempo a ella. No se extrañó ya que la chica tenía 19 años, al igual que el propio Akihiro. Tenía un lunar bajo su labio y su cabello era corto, un poco extraño para una joven pero lo prefería ya que así podía trabajar mucho más cómoda.

- ¿Cómo que me has despertado tan tarde? –Preguntaba Akihiro mientras se dirigía al armario-. Hemos quedado a las tres y media.

- Lo siento señor… también me quedé dormida.

- Vaya asistente que estás hecha Hinata… -Suspiró mientras cogía su camisa blanca del armario. Él siempre duerme en ropa interior pero le da igual que su ayudante lo vea así. Ambos son amigos desde siempre, y han mantenido esa confianza hasta ese punto, claro-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señor?

- Te recuerdo que eres Akihiro Daichi, líder del área 1 y gobernante de la isla artificial Drim.

Aún no se había acostumbrado al título. Se miró al espejo a la vez que se ponía los botones de la camisa. Su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de fuerte que siempre, intentaba no perder el ritmo de sus entrenamientos para no derrochar el tonificado. Medía alrededor de 1,90 centímetros, una altura que veía perfecta para el nuevo estatus que tenía. Se dio cuenta que su barba había crecido en estos días pero no le apetecía afeitarse, pensó que podría usar como excusa que la barba se lleva de moda. Cuando se abrochó la camisa se intentó peinar pero algunos de sus pequeños rizos no le permitían alcanzar su objetivo, realmente odiaba tener el pelo ondulado. Una pequeña parte de su cabello está un poco rapada aunque la parte superior la tenía acompañada de aquellas ondulaciones que tanto odiaba. Sintió un picor en la mejilla y mientras pasaba su mano por la cara se acordó que poseía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte izquierda del labio, no quiso acordarse del origen de esta.

- ¿No se afeita, señor?

- No, ahora esto se lleva de moda –Excusó Akihiro mientras se remangaba.

- El señor Kojiro le espera fuera.

- Gracias Hinata, vamos.

Al salir se encontró con Kojiro Arashi. Se trataba de un compañero de Akihiro, pero no era compañero de equipo ni nada por el estilo, eran compañero de área. Sí, Arashi era el líder del área 2. Se encontraba pegado a la pared de brazos cruzados. Cuando vio a Akihiro se acercó sonriendo.

- ¡Buenos días dormilón! –Gritó mientras le arremetió una palmada en la espalda al señor de Drim. Arashi tenía una personalidad muy extraña, demasiado para Akihiro. Muchas veces estaba feliz y sonriente pero en otras ocasiones estaba enfadado y sonriente. Hasta el propio líder del área 1 se siente extraño con él al lado. Su pasado es tan misterioso como aquel ojo izquierdo que lo tapa su gran flequillo verde, en cambio, su parte derecha la tiene rapada. Poseía una argolla gris en cada oreja. El chico era alto, no tanto como Akihiro pero se acercaba por unos centímetros.

- Me alegro de verte Kojiro –Mintió Akihiro-. Realmente no soportaba a Arashi por las mañanas, y menos cuando te pegan en la espalda.

- A-RA-SHI –Decía lentamente el peli verde-. Llámame Arashi.

Akihiro, Arashi y Hinata se acercaron a una sala de puertas automáticas. Estas se abrieron y dentro se encontraron con muchos empresarios técnicos de la isla y con otro líder de área, Minutsume Idai.

- Ya era hora, chicos –Decía este último. Idai siempre llevaba puesto un chándal blanco con la parte inferior añil. Lo llevaba por arriba abierto, la cremallera la dejaba tres o cuatro dedos por abajo del cuello y su cinta en la cabeza tapaba su flequillo, excepto por la parte derecha que este tapaba la propia cinta. Le gustaba mucho tener el pelo de punta por lo que siempre llevaba un bote de gomina en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- ¡Ja, ja! –Reía Arashi-. ¡Reunión de líderes!

- Solo somos tres, eh –Decía Akihiro, pero se acordó que faltaba uno. '' ¿Ketaru se llamaba?'' pensó.

- Señor, la reunión empieza en cinco minutos.

- ¿Me da al menos para un café, Hinata?

No le gustaba llegar tarde, pero necesitaba su café con leche. Puede que la palmada le hubiese despertado pero lo quería con toda su alma. Adoraba el café sobre todas las cosas y cuando se lo bebió se le cayó una lágrima de felicidad, la gente no paraba de mirarle. Cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen que estaba dando, se dirigió con Hinata, Arashi e Idai a una sala contigua.

Tuvieron una pequeña reunión con un grupo de empresarios. Akihiro se encontraba en el área 7 con Arashi e Idai porque tenían que presentar la ceremonia de apertura de dicha área. Faltaba el líder de la propia área pero este se encontraba ocupado en esos momentos. Aparte conversaron sobre cómo iba a ir enfocado el curso en Drim, sobre la modificación de algunas leyes, sobre los gastos económicos que había dejado el antiguo líder, etc.

La reunión tardó aproximadamente una hora y media. Akihiro odiaba este tipo de cosas, simplemente quería jugar al fútbol o algo aunque no estuviera en el sitio correcto. ''Lidero una isla de fútbol para no poder jugar al fútbol'' Pensó harto de escuchar a los técnicos. La reunión se animó cuando entraron en la sala tres personas más. Akihiro reconoció únicamente a uno, el gordo y viejo Okita.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? –Preguntó Akihiro, pero no recibió respuesta.

- Señor Daichi… Disculpe la intromisión pero necesitamos más jugadores para Kyoto –Comentó Okita mientras se quitaba el sombrero dejando ver su resplandeciente calva.

- Puede que con el anterior líder tuvieses tanta libertad, Okita, pero esto se acabó –Akihiro sabía de qué hablaba-. No voy a darte alumnos de Drim para que les inyectéis eso que llamáis mejora.

- Sin ánimo de ofender, pero esa mejora funciona. –Interrumpía un hombre con unas gafas redondas y grandes. A la vista de Akihiro parecía un científico, aunque era bastante joven.

- Cierto, nos ha funcionado con un chico y necesitamos más –Continuaba Okita-. ¡Es el futuro!

- Pues en mi isla no os voy a permitir operar con ello, largo de aquí.

- ¡Señor! ¡El N.B.E funciona! –Suplicaba Okita-. Déjenos mostrarlo.

- ¡¿No habéis oído?! ¡Fuera de aquí! –Gritaba Arashi que comenzaba a cabrearse.

- Vosotros mismos… -Dijo Okita que abrió la puerta para marcharse-. Que desgraciados los de Drim, os lidera alguien que no posee las ideas adecuadas.

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de Akihiro, pero sabía que no debía responder a la provocación. Aunque el que respondió fue Arashi que corrió hacia la puerta gritando ''¡Ven aquí gordo cabrón!''. Menos mal que Idai lo sujetó para que no hubiera pelea. Akihiro se quedó pensando '' ¿No se liderar? ¡Qué sabe él de liderar!''.

- Señor, usted hará de Drim un lugar mejor, olvide lo que ha dicho el señor Okita.

- Solo llevo dos meses en esto, Hinata… espero hacerlo bien.

La reunión acabó haciendo reflexionar al soberano. Idai tuvo que irse a una firma de autógrafos pero Arashi seguía ahí, persistente como él solo.

- Hinata, ¿asistirán todos los miembros del área 7, no? –Preguntaba Akihiro que quería asegurarse de las faltas.

- Me han informado que acaba de ingresar en la enfermería principal un chico de diecisiete años –Contestó la asistente-. Este año pasa a segundo curso.

- Mmm –Akihiro se paró a pensar y tomó la decisión de ir a verlo. Se preocupaba mucho por los alumnos de la Isla.

Los tres se acercaron a la enfermería. Antes de entrar una enfermera que parecía nueva les comentó que no podían continuar su camino ahora mismo y por supuesto Arashi saltó con su mala cara señalando al líder del área 1. Cuando la enfermera observó a Akihiro, este hizo una pequeña sonrisa inocente y pidió perdón de diez maneras diferentes confirmando ser su primer día en la isla.

Cuando entraron, Akihiro se encontró con un doctor al lado de la cama del paciente. Estaba leyendo un cuaderno con apuntes, seguramente del chico. Al ver a Akihiro, se acercó un poco impresionado.

- ¡S-Señor! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Vengo a ver qué tal se encuentra el chico. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Su nombre es Ryuma Kuroheda, sus amigos lo trajeron aquí tras una pachanga.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en aquél partido?

- Al parecer jugaron en los callejones sin cámaras de vigilancia. Por lo visto el chico despertó su _hissatsu tamashi_ y se desmayó.

- ¿Una tamatsu? Pero si esto es el área 7… -Akihiro estaba muy impresionado. Muy pocas personas en esta área poseen _hissatsu tamashi_, pero este chico lo había dejado boquiabierto.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa y miró al joven. Preguntó el nombre otra vez y volvió a míralo. ''Este chico lo conozco…'' Pensó impresionado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

- Sí, dígale que es bienvenido al área 1 a entrenar cuando quiera –Akihiro se retiró mientras decía esas palabras.

Al salir junto a Arashi, este preguntó que pasaba con el chaval. Akihiro se sentó en una silla de una cafetería a hablar con su asistente y su compañero.

- Veréis, este chico viene de Shindai.

- ¡¿Shindai?! –Arashi no pudo contenerse y soltó aquel grito que dejó a toda la cafetería impresionada.

- No grites tanto… -Akihiro se esperaba aquel chillido de todas formas.

- ¿Qué es Shindai? –Preguntó Hinata un poco interesada.

Akihiro se acordó que Hinata no había entrado en la isla el año pasado.

- Shindai, también llamado ''La Promesa'', es un equipo que apareció de la nada el año pasado. Estuvo capitaneado por el llamado ''God Denki'', un jugador de diez. Todos los jugadores titulares de Shindai han sido muy famosos y ahora mismo se encuentran en buenas áreas.

- ¿Y el capitán?

- Se fue de la isla por una grave enfermedad. El equipo decidió disolverse pero no dieron los motivos suficientes. Aquel equipo estaba a la par con el equipo de Arashi, que recuerdos...

- Odio Shindai, su capitán hizo bien en enfermar –Decía Arashi cabreado.

- Eso es porque perdisteis… -Comentó Akihiro con los ojos cerrados.

- Entonces ese chico es prometedor, ¿No?

- Se puede decir que sí, solo jugó dos o tres partidos importantes. Antes de ser líder también estaba en un equipo y un día jugamos un amistoso contra ellos. Aquel chico jugó de titular y su optimismo e insistencia aumento la moral de los jugadores y consiguieron empatar el partido. Me acuerdo de él solo por eso.

Llegó la hora y tuvieron que dejar de hablar del tema. Mientras se dirigían al estadio Uranus, el más grande del área 7 a dar la presentación, Akihiro recordó su último partido, en el que derrotaron al anterior líder y se alzaron con la victoria, un gran recuerdo.

El estadio era grande aunque no tanto como los principales de las otras áreas. Cuando entró el público no paraba de gritar de la emoción. Él saludo y se colocó al lado de Arashi, Idai y del tal ''Ketaru'' que justamente se acordó de que su nombre no era otro que Kitaru, el ''Joven volcán''.

No estaba nervioso, él era un hombre calmado frente al público. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a recitar su discurso. ''Buenas tardes y gracias por venir a Drim…'' gran parte de la presentación provocó dos o tres bostezos de Arashi. ''… espero que todos nos respetemos mutuamente y que juguemos al fútbol''. El público comenzó a aplaudir y sacaron una sonrisa de este. '' Creo que por ahora todo va bien, esta vez seré como el capitán del equipo en el que estuve, voy a dejarme guiar por este nostálgico viento''.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Primeros puntos

Unlimited Denki Capítulo 4. Primeros puntos [Kyomi]

La ceremonia de apertura duró alrededor de dos horas. Kyomi la vio junto a Satto, Hajime y Sugimura, pero no encontró a su amiga Nagisa. Intentó contactar con ella y el resultado fue que su teléfono se encontraba fuera de cobertura o apagado, quizá había sido fichada por algún buen equipo de un área diferente.

De todas formas, lo que más emocionó a Kyomi fueron los líderes de áreas. El primero de todos, el gran soberano Akihiro Daichi le dio una impresión de liderazgo. Como si hubiese nacido para ser el líder principal. Mientras escuchaba su discurso, Hajime se acercó a ella.

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de Akihiro? –Preguntó este que no dejó contestar a la chica-. Mató al antiguo líder de área y se quedó con el puesto. Tras ese corazón bondadoso hay un alma repulsiva y sádica.

- ¡Yuuma, deja de asustar a la chica! –Sugimura cogió a Hajime y lo arrastró a su lado, alejándolo de la joven.

Kyomi escuchó al pequeño reírse por lo que supuso que era una broma. Para ese entonces el gran líder había terminado su discurso. Le tocó el turno al siguiente, que desconocía su nombre.

- Ese es Kojiro Arashi –Comentó Satto-. Es su primer año como líder, a ver qué tal lo hace.

- Todos son muy altos –Dijo la chica de cabello anaranjado.

El peli-verde solo dijo unas pocas palabras por cortesía y se sentó de brazos cruzados, no parecía interesarle nada de esto. Continuó otro líder que por lo visto tenía una cinta en la cabeza la cual tapaba medio flequillo. Era alto, más que Arashi pero menos que Akihiro, y llevaba un chándal puesto que impresionó mucho a Kyomi. No tenía sentido ir a una ceremonia en chándal, a no ser que llegases tarde como viene a ser el caso de estos cuatro compañeros.

''Me llamo Minutsume Idai, esta vez seré el líder del área 3, llevémonos bien''.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso? –Preguntó la joven.

- Minutsume es un hombre muy serio –Dijo Satto-. Para lo callado que es, ha dicho bastante.

- Por cierto, ha comentado que esta vez será el líder del área 3, ¿significa que antes también era líder de área? –Indagó Kyomi, que se dio cuenta rápidamente.

- Has dado en el clavo –Satto hizo una seña con los dedos-. El año pasado ocupaba el puesto siete.

- ¿Y cómo que ahora es el tres?

- Te explico –El portero carraspeó un poco antes de comenzar-. Todos los líderes de área del año pasado eran de tercer año excepto Minutsume que era de segundo, por lo que este año estarían en la universidad. Minutsume solo tuvo que bajar hasta llegar al tercero.

- Pero, ¿y el segundo?

- Eso es algo que no se… -El chico de ojos verdes se puso a pensar con la mano izquierda sujetando su barbilla-. Este es el primer año de Arashi en esta isla.

- Entonces Akihiro es de tercer año, ¿no?

- No, el líder del área 1 puede ser mayor de edad.

La conversación terminó rápido porque el siguiente en aparecer dejó deslumbrada a Kyomi. El chico era rubio, ojos azules como el propio mar, un cuerpo definido y una altura normal. El siguiente líder era Kitaru.

- ¡K-Kitaru! –El grito de la joven alarmó a los de los alrededores que la mandaron a callar. Por suerte había tanta gente que el propio Kitaru no se había enterado pero la cara de la chica se enrojeció tanto que se volvió a sentar callada.

- ¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Sugimura riéndose, al cual también lo mandaron a callar, aunque esta vez el grandullón se giró para mirar a esos pesados del ''Shhh''-. ¿Algún problema? –Los chicos al ver aquella barba y aquel pañuelo de camorrista se callaron y miraron hacia delante llenos de miedo.

- S-sí… me encontré con él y con un amigo suyo –La joven vio que Kenma no estaba con él.

- Vaya… que coincidencia, ¿verdad Satto? –Hajime apareció detrás de Sugimura.

Satto se tumbó en el suelo con las manos en la nuca ignorando el discurso de Kitaru, pero no las palabras de Hajime.

- Yuuma, sabes que no quiero hablar del tema.

Kyomi no quiso preguntar por lo que continuó callada durante toda la ceremonia. Cuando esta acabó, todos salieron del estadio Uranus, pero sin Ryuma. Satto indicó que él estaba bien pero tenía que guardar reposo. El siguiente destino de los cuatro era dirigirse a la cabaña de equipo. Cuando llegaron lo único que había era una casetilla sucia y de madera con un campo de fútbol de albero al lado.

- ¿Q-qué es esto? –Se preguntó Kyomi.

- Pues nuestra cabaña de equip- ¡¿Espera no sabes las reglas?! –Hajime se había ofuscado demasiado-. Cuando se crea un equipo desde cero, se comienza con cero puntos… y más en el área 7.

- ¿¡Y esto es lo que nos dan!?

- ¡SÍ! JA, JA, JA Ya verás cómo conseguiremos puntos, pequeña –Sugimura intentó animarla entre carcajadas.

- Kyomi, cada partido ganado nos dan puntos equivalentes a la diferencia de rangos –Comentó Satto-. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estamos en rango 0, sin estrellas; si nos enfrentamos a un equipo de rango 1 y ganamos nos darán 100 puntos y de esa forma con los puntos lograremos conseguir una equipación, un escudo, un nombre, una banda de capitán, un entrenador, y más cosas. Hay casos en los que los dos equipos apuestan puntos, algo más interesante en mi opinión.

El sistema de puntos de Drim había impresionado mucho a Kyomi. Ella lo sabía todo de la isla pero en su guía no paró a leer el apartado ''Crear un equipo desde cero'' ya que pensaría que entraría en uno ya creado, y con más puntos.

- Si se gana a un equipo de un rango superior te darán 100 puntos pero si por ejemplo eres de rango 7 y ganas a uno de rango 8 te pueden dar 800 puntos o por ahí. Eso depende de cómo lo vayan a distribuir este año –Hajime parecía saber mucho del tema.

- Nosotros tenemos 100 puntos de apuesta –Comentaba Sugimura-. Podemos apostar tantos contra otros equipos y disputar pachangas de 4vs4 o 5vs5 hoy.

- ¿Y contra quién? –Preguntó Kyomi.

Hajime hizo una llamada con su móvil y se fue un momento a las afueras de la zona mientras que los otros tres entraron en la caseta a ordenarla un poquito. Estaba muy sucia pero podía ser acogedora a la vista de Kyomi. Ella abrió un armario y se encontró con tres balones de fútbol y una cinta negra para el pelo que hizo recordar a la joven que necesitaría coleta pues su cabello era demasiado largo para dejarlo suelto en los partidos.

Sugimura se echó en un sofá anaranjado. Sacó un manga de su mochila y unos cascos para escuchar música. Kyomi entendió que estaban esperando a Hajime de mientras por lo que podían hacer el vago pero prefirió coger un balón de los que había en el armario, hincharlo un poco y salir a jugar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el propio Hajime y un chico más.

- Hey Kyomi, este es Kit Hudson –El chico con el que venía era de la misma altura que Hajime pero iba mejor vestido que este: Llevaba una chaqueta roja con una camisa blanca remetida, acompañada de una corbata negra que daba elegancia. Su cabello era negro y abierto pero tenía una mecha roja en la parte izquierda.

- Nice to meet you –El chico parecía inglés, o más bien americano-. La pachanga será de 4vs4, ¿no? –Parecía dominar perfectamente el idioma.

- Sí, venga vamos –Hajime se encontraba emocionado por el encuentro.

- ¿Vamos a jugar sin Ryuma? –Preguntó Kyomi un tanto preocupada cuando salieron de la zona.

- No te preocupes pequeña, nosotros también sabemos jugar, ¿eh? JA, JA, JA

- Kit es un amigo mío del año pasado, ha creado también un equipo de rango 0 pero son alrededor de 13 personas –Comentó Hajime-. El muy pesado siempre quiere que nos vayamos con él pero hoy le vamos a demostrar que nuestro equipo es mejor.

El viaje al campo contrario no tardó mucho pero Kyomi aún conservaba un ápice de preocupación en su interior. Cuando llegaron, el equipo de Hudson estaba entrenando en un campo de césped artificial con unos balones decentes.

- ¿Los equipos de rango 0 tienen césped artificial? –Preguntó esta. Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas para lo supuestamente enterada que estaba de Drim.

- Bueno el padre de Kit es un alto cargo político en Estados Unidos y ha movido un par de hilos para ayudar al chico –Comentaba Hajime.

- When you want, Yuuma.

- Apostaremos 30 puntos –Saltó Satto desde atrás.

Los ocho jugadores entraron en el campo. Kit se colocó como árbitro, prefería no jugar el encuentro. El portero del equipo llevaba un pañuelo un poco sucio en el cuello y además era muy bajito, no tanto como el enano de aquella mañana; solo había un defensa y se trataba de un chico fortachón de cabello rubio, daba un poco de mal rollo; uno de los dos delanteros llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y sus botas de fútbol provenían del salvaje oeste a la vista de Kyomi; el otro delantero era muy moreno con una trenza en el lado derecho, era bastante animado y gritaba mucho, pero no más que Sugimura.

La formación del equipo protagonista poseía a Satto en la portería junto a Sugimura y Hajime de defensas. En la delantera estaba Kyomi, un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez con confianza en sí misma. Sacaba el equipo local, o sea ''The West'', y las reglas eran sencillas: Quien marque gana.

Kit dio inicio a la pachanga con un agudo pitido. El joven del sombrero la pasó a su compañero y ambos corrieron adelante. Sobrepasaron a Kyomi mediante pases en el aire pero Sugimura intimidó a uno de ellos haciendo que su pase al compañero fuera interceptado por Hajime.

- ¡Eso es chicos! –Gritaba Satto desde la portería-. Anotemos el gol.

- ¡Kyomi! –Hajime pasó el balón con un toque bastante bueno.

- ¡Mía! –La chica de cabello anaranjado notaba como su coleta proporcionaba más libertad de movimiento. También pensó que al tener las orejas más al descubierto los demás podían fijarse en la fina argolla que tenía en su oreja izquierda.

Tocaba regatear al rubio fortachón que fue un problema ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se acercó a este y se paró en seco de espaldas para intentar darle la vuelta desde el lado izquierdo. Titubeó por dos segundos y el defensa rápidamente actuó robándole el balón. Frustrada corrió tras él arremetiéndole una entrada que como se esperaba todo el mundo, iba a ser falta.

La tarjeta amarilla que levantó Kit hizo tranquilizar un poco más a Kyomi. Los disparos de los delanteros no hacían nada, Satto los detenía con sus piernas tranquilamente. La joven se fijó que el chico de pelo largo oscuro no utilizaba las manos para detener el balón, se extrañó mucho pero ya había hecho muchas preguntas hoy. Sugimura optó por subir al ataque cargando contra los dos delanteros. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero Kit no pitó falta ya que ese tipo de cargas están permitidas, se veía una persona justa a los ojos de la chica. Hajime también recibió el balón y rápido como el viento regateó al defensa.

- Kyomi, espero que esta vez no lo hagas mal, ¿eh? –El albino pasó el balón a la chica.

''Tranquila, ahora estás sola frente al portero, has practicado esto muchas veces Kyomi'' Estaba nerviosa como ella sola. Tenía unos segundos hasta llegar a la portería. El partido llevaba 12 minutos y aún no había acabado, era el momento perfecto para anotar. Mientras corría hacia la portería una persona apareció en una colina detrás del arquero enemigo.

- ¡Dispara como si fueras a destrozar un muro! –Gritó Ryuma.

'' Ryuma… ¡De acuerdo, destrozaré cualquier muro que se me ponga por delante!'' Más que destrozar el muro destrozó la cara del peli-azul. Aquel disparó sobrepasó la portería dándole al joven Ryuma produciendo su caída por la colina.

- Eres de lo que no hay –Hajime se puso las manos en la nuca y empezó a reírse con Sugimura. Satto se apuntó a la carcajada mientras se acercaba a la joven.

- No te preocupes, Kyomi. –Cuando se dio cuenta, la chica estaba medio llorando. ''N-no he marcado el gol…''-. ¡Si te vas a preocupar por algo preocúpate por Ryuma!

El partido terminó al minuto 18 con la entrada de Ryuma y con la salida de Kyomi. Estaba frustrada por no haber anotado pero a la vez se encontraba aliviada por la llegada de Ryuma. Kit se despidió de Hajime y los cinco volvieron a la cabaña.

- ¡Mira que no anotar frente al portero! –Chinchaba Hajime entre risas, que por supuesto se llevó un golpe de Sugimura.

- Os recuerdo que mi cara ha sufrido, chicos –Ryuma aún se rascaba la mejilla.

- Perdona Ryuma, los días que te toquen de limpieza los haré por ti –Kyomi no sabía otra forma de que le perdonara pero dio en el clavo.

- Ahora tenemos 30 puntos oficiales, estos serán los primeros puntos del mejor equipo de la isla. Avanzaremos y avanzaremos y llegaremos al área 1 y seremos los líderes de Drim –Aquello impresionó mucho a Kyomi, pero pensó que era un sueño fantástico.


End file.
